Welcome Home
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Welcome to hell, bitch! You can't do nothing about it! In this town, it's all about survival and there's no one left to trust! You can't escape your problems here! You can only make more! (Accepting OCs until Chapter 4. ANTHRO STYLE! Also, beware of the language ahead!)


_Have you ever felt like everything around you was just crumbling down? Like everything you once had and held near and dear have been ripped away from you and killed right in front of your eyes? Yeah. That's what it feels like for me. My name is North. I'm fifteen years old, I have red fur and purple eyes, and I have gauze rapped around my tail to keep it together. When I was seven, I watched my who village and family parish the nights a rival village attacked. I was lucky enough to __find a good hiding spot and wait for the battle to die down. When I came out, every house was burnt to the ground, and only I remained. I left my now dead village, and traveled throughout the woods. After my little journey, I found this place called Happy Tree Town. Everyone welcomed me with open arms. They're all so nice... well, except for a few. But, there's something wrong with this place. What it is, I don't know. But I'm going to find out._

**Welcome Home**

**~Prologue~**

"Look out!" North looked back, only to be knocked down as another animal slammed into him. Coins, fireworks, guitar picks, and lighters cluttered the ground as the two allowed the pain to sink in.

"Ow!" the blue dog growled, holding his bleeding skull. "Well... that could've gone better..."

"Dude! You couldn't have watched out?!" North snarled, glaring at the other male, who only sneered right back.

"I gave you a warning!" he shot back, getting up and collecting everything on the ground. "You were the one who chose to ignore it!"

"Well it's not like I knew you were-"

"Spitz! Hurry up, dude! We gotta go!" The two looked towards a black and toxic green fox, who had his arms crossed. The fox also had bright green eyes, black hair with green bangs, and wore a black t-shirt with black and green sleeves underneath, light blue jeans, black slip-on Vans, and a skull necklace. North shook his head, looking back at the dog, who went by 'Spitz'. He had blue fur, blue eyes, and black hair that was underneath a dark gray beanie. He wore a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

"I'm coming!" Spitz hissed back, carrying everything in his arms. "Just had a little incident..."

"I can see," the fox sighed, looking back at North. "Who's he?"

"I don't know! And to be honest, I don't really care," he replied, continuing down the street. "I just wanna get this session over with so I can go home and rest! I've been out all day walking around and working, and I'm ready to just go to sleep!"

"Just a few more hours, Spitz!" The fox chuckled a bit, gave North one last glance, and followed his friend away. North just sighed, sitting upright and looking at the whole that was in his jeans. He yelped in surprise when he was picked up and placed on his feet. He looked up to see a black bat with light blue eyes and a white spot around his right eye smiling down at him. The bat also wore a black hoodie, black jeans, black Vans, and a spiked collar.

"You okay, new guy?" the bat asked, tilting his head. "I saw that nasty fall!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," North sighed, wiping the dust off of his clothes. "Some people are just rude."

"Don't mind Spitz," he told him, chuckling and patting his head. "He can get a bit cranky. He's been up for about three days straight, doing nothing but running around, getting things, working, and practicing. I don't think he's eaten either!"

"Hopefully I'll get to meet him when he's in a better mood," The feline shook his head, holding his paw out towards the bat. "I'm North!"

"The name's Nightscreech! It's nice to meet you, kitty cat!" The bat smiled, happily shaking his hand. North chuckled at this. "So, where'd you come from?"

"Just a small village. It doesn't exist anymore," he confessed, finally seeing Nightscreech frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he spoke, lashing his arms out and pulling North into a hug. "I mean, I left my home town, but at least it still exists."

"Not really helping, Night," He gave an apologetic laugh, setting North down.

"Sorry! I'm not the best with words!" he replied. North shrugged, kicking a rock.

"It's alright. I should be getting home now," he told him, turning his heels and walking away. "Bye, Nightscreech! See ya around!"

"Bye, kitty cat! Don't talk to any strangers!"

**A/N: I... need help. Really. This is just a story I made up blindly. I know, I need to get back to 'Caught Not Sleeping', but I'm still working out the next chapter for that. Also, school is being mean, and I have a lot of stuff to do... not to mention a one-shot that might happen tomorrow. BUT whatever! I got this! If you wanna send in an OC, fill out the forum below! Also, this is anthro style. Not HTF. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Extras:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers?:**

**Job?:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes: (to what degree):**

**Bio (optional):**

**That is all! Hope to see you guys whenever the next chapter comes out! Please no Mary Sues/Gary Sues! I can't do perfect people! I don't care how awesome the OC is. I can not do it, okay? It freaks me out, and no one is truly perfect. Expect for llamas. Llamas are both perfect and fabulous.**


End file.
